Blog użytkownika:Trero555/Czkastrid i Rodzeństwo Półkrwi
Witaj czytelniku ! Z góry dziękuję za czytanie . Zapraszam więc : *Akcja toczy się tydzień po Jws2 *Stoick żyje :) *Czkawka nie jest jeszcze wodzem . *Opowiadanie będzie pisane z różnch perspektyw Czkastrid i Rodzeństwo Półkrwi Czkawka : Obudziłem się dziś rano dosyć wcześnie . Szczerbatek jak zwykle spał jeszcze . Podszedłem do okna . Koło mojego domu leżał smok , niby nic dziwnego , ale smok był cały biały , bił od niego niewielki blask i był całkiem spory . Zdziwiłem się bo nigdy takiego nie widziałem . Wybiegłem natychmiast z domu , nie obudziłem nawet mamy chociaż może ona wiedziała by co to za gatunek . Podeszłem ostrożnie do smoka . Patrzył na mnie dumnie i spokojnie , pomyślałem , że to dobrze , więc zbliżyłem się jeszcze bardziej . Nagle usłyszałem jakiś łagodny , spokojny głos w mojej głowie . Stanąłem jak wryty . głos : Czkawka . Ja : Co ?! Kim ty jesteś ?! głos: Tym smokiem przed tobą . Ja : Jak to smokiem ? Smoki nie mówią , a już napewno nie wchdzą mi do głowy ! Jak ty to umiesz ?! smok : Czkawka ja niejestem zwyczajnym smokiem i umiem wiele rzeczy . Ja : To kim jesteś ? smok : Jam jest Maruos , ojciec wszystkich smoków . Powiedział , a raczej pomyślał to bardzo wyniośle i dumnie . A tak przekonywująco , że mu uwieżyłem . Ja : Aaa jak to ojciec wszystkich smoków ? Maruos : Czkawka każdy ma ojca . No , ale pomyślimy później . Teraz daj mi jeść i jakieś miejsce do odpoczynku . Nawet nie wiesz jak długo musiałem tu lecieć . Ja : Dobra , zaraz przyniosę ci ryby . Maruos : Średnio wysmażone i nie zapomnij o sztudźcach . Ja : Co ? Jesteś smokiem . Smoki nie używają sztudźcy i jedzą na surowo ! Maruos : Nie przywykłem do zwierzęcych obyczajów . Ja : Ale kto będzie ci smarzył te ryby ? Maruos: Ty Czkawka , ty . Nie miałem wyjścia . Poszedłem do domu usmarzyć trochę ryb Maruosowi . W całym swoim życiu nie widziałem czegoś dziwniejszego , smok , który podaje się za ojca wszystkich smoków i gada w myślach ! Podczas smażenia ryb obudziłem mamę . mama : Czkawka , co się tu dzieje ? ziewnięcie Ja : Mamo w naszym ogródku jest smok ! mama: I co w tym dziwnego ? Ja: No ale to nie taki zwyczajny smok . Mówi , że jest ojcem wszystkich smoków . mama : Co ?! Ja : Sam nic nie rozumiem . mama : Dobra , bierz ryby i idziemy . Wziąłem ryby , sztudźce i poszliśmy z mamą do ogródka . Mama się zdziwiła , kiedy zobaczyła Maruosa . mama : Co to jest ? Ja : Nie co tyko kto . Maruos : Witaj młoda Valko . mama : Co to było ? Ten głos w mojej głowie ?! Ja : To właśnie on . mama : Jak ty ... umiesz się komunikować ? Dlaczego cię słyszymy ? Maruos : Zgadza się Valko .Słyszycie mnie dzięki smoczej krwi . mama : Czemu ? Maruos : Smoczej krwi . W waszych żyłach ona płynie . Was dwoje od począdku łatwo dogadywało się ze smokami . To właśnie dziędki smoczej krwi . mama : Skąd znasz moje imię ? Maruos: Znam wiele imion .Czkawka zaprowadź mnie gdzieś , gdzie będę mógł odpocząć . Jestem zmęczony . Moje dzieci lada chwila tu przylecą . Ja : Tak , zaprowadzę cię do Akademii , chodź . mama : Stać ! Jak to twoje dzieci , przeciesz wszystkie smoki to twoje dzieci ! Maruos : No ale to takie moje bliższe dzieci . Są młode . Dobrze Czkawka prowadź . mama : Lecę po księgę . Mama pobiegła , a my z Maruosem poszliśmy do Akademii . Doszliśmy na miejsce , już byli tam Astrid i reszta . Astrid : Cześć Czkawka . Cmoknęliśmy się . Sączsmark : Cześć , co to za smok . Ja : To Maruos , ojciec wszystkich smoków . Wszyscy : Co?! Ja : Mnie też się to dziwne wydaje . Maruos : Czkawka , co to za ludzie ? Ja : To są moi przyjaciele , Astrid , Sączysmark ,Mieczyk ,Szpadka i Śledzik . Maruos : Acha . Dobrze , nawet tu ładnie , tylko brudno trochę . Musicie tu posprzątać . Ja : Dobra i tak mieliśmy to dzisiaj zrobić . Sączysmark : Do kogo ongada ? Astrid : Skarbie , do kogo mówisz ? Ja : Aaa , wy go nie słyszycie . No nic . On umie się porozumiewać w myślach . Śledzik : Jak to ? Ja : Eh wyjaśnię wam to kiedy indziej . Teraz weźmy się za sprzątanie . Podałem Maruosowi kosz z rybami i sztudźce . W lewej łapie trzymał widelec , a w prawej nóż . Zachowywał się jak dobrze wychowany człowiek , a nie jak smok . Kroił nożem ryby i widelcem wkładał je sobie do pyska . Patrzylimy na to długo z otwartymi gębami . Maruos : No co ? Sprzątajcie . Otrząsnołem się i zacząłem sprzątać . Każdy robił to samo po koleji za mną . Po dobrych kilku godzinach sprzątania na niebie pojawiło się 5 smoków , na każdym siedział jeździec . Wpatrywaliśmy się w nich z rozwartymi gałami . Maruos : O , to chyba moje dzieci . W samą porę . Ja : Że co ? Maruos : Zaaz się przekonasz . Jeźdźcy wylądowali w bramie i stanęli tuż przed nami . Jeden wyróżniał się szczególnie . Miał dobrze ponad 2 metry wzrostu , włosy białe jak śnieg , cerę bardzo jasną i gładką , bez zadraśnięcia , zakrywał czarną chustą dolną część twarzy , nosił czarną zbroję ze zdobieniami i czarny , futrzany płaszcz . Na dodatek na plecach miał wielki miecz dwuręczny . Oki na razie wystarczy . To taka ,,przystawka,, jeśli będzie kilka miłych komentarzy to będę pisać dalej . Do jutra ! Papapapap!!! Dzięki za komentarze niektóre mnie rozbawiły . Zapraszam na nexta : Obok niego stały dwie dziewczyny , pierwsza miała krótkie , srebrne włosy , uczesane w grzywkę i tak jak wszyscy jasną cerę i czarne oczy , druga miała długie , białe , rozpuszczone włosy , obie nosiły damskie , skórzane stroje czarnego koloru , krótkie ,szare spódniczki i czarne spodnie . Oprócz nich było tam również dwóch chłopaków . Ten wyższy miał długie czarne włosy splecione w kuca na czóbku głowy , na jego plecach była przerażająca włócznia , ten trochę niższy dorównywał mi wzrostem , miał srebrne włosy , zaczesane w grzywkę . Razem wyglądali dość dziwnie . Ten największy wyszedł na przód . chłopak1: Odsuńcie się od tego smoka . Byłem zaskoczony tak groźnym powitaniem . chłopak1:Rób co mówię ! Chwycili za broń , widziałem , że dziewczyna o srebrnych włosach przystawiła nóż do szyi Sączysmarkowi . Przestraszyłem się , nie chciałem , żeby ktoś zginą . Ten wysoki chłopak podszedł do mnie i odepchną mnie tak mocno , że uderzyłem plecami o ścianę . Podszedł do Maruosa i uklękną na jedno kolano . Maruos coś mrukną , chwilę tak siedzieliśmy w ciszy , ten wielkolud chyba rozmawiał w myślach z Maruosem . Potem wstał . chłopak1: Nie słyszeliście ? Odłóżcie broń , to nasi przyjaciele . Reszta natychmiast go posłuchała go , ulżyło mi . Chłopak o srebrnych włosach podszedł do mnie i pomógł mi wstać . chłopak 2 :Proszę wybacz mojemu bratu , czasem ,,roznosi go energia ,, . Ja : Ktoś taki spewnością ma jej dużo . Duży chłopak odwrócił się plecami do Maruosa . chłopak 1 : Wybaczcie za ten sajgon . Jestem Urlich , to są moje dwie siostry Vanessa - dziewczyna z srebrnymi włosami ukłoniła się - i Nadja - dziewczyna z długimi włosami uśmiechnęła się do nas - , a ci to moi bracia Orlando -chłopak z kucem się ukłonił - i Aidan - chłopak ze srebrnymi włosami pomachał ręką - jesteśmy rodzeństwem półkrwi miło was poznać . Urlich zwrócił się do Maruosa . Urlich : Wybacz ojcze , nie wiedzieliśmy , że wylatujesz . Ja : Cześć jestem Czkawka . Maruos coś o was wspominał . Urlich - Zaraz , zaraz , wspominał ci o nas ? Rozumiesz jego mowę ? Ja : Eee , no tak . Mówił , że w moich żyłach płynie krew smoków . Urlich : Czkawka , musimy porozmawiać . Prowadź nas do swojego domu . Byłem tym zaskoczony , ale poczułem , że nie mam wyjścia więc się zgodziłem . Ja : Dobra , chodźcie . Urlich : Młody , ty zostajesz .-powiedział to do Aidana . Aidan : Że co ? Ja tu mam marznąć , a wy sobie pójdziecie grzać tyłki do domu ? Dlaczego zawsze ja muszę zostawać z papciem . Urlich : Ktoś musi go pilnować . Po to nas stworzył . Aidan : Ooo... niech będzie . Vanessa : I tak nie miałeś wyboru . Aidan: Bardzo śmieszne . No więc Aidan został , a my poszliśmy do mojego domu . Astrid : Czkawka poszedł do domu z tymi nowymi , jeden został , to był chyba Aidan , o ile dobrze zapamiętałam . Usiadł obok Maruosa i chyba rozmawiali w myślach , co nieco usłyszałam . Aidan : Tak wiem papciu , muszę się jeszcze wiele nauczyć . Aidan : Tak i to też wiem papciu , mam się słuchać Urlicha . Aidan : I to też wiem papciu , gdyby nie Urlich to bym już 10 razy zginą ! Wypominasz mi to codziennie ! Maruos pokiwał głową , jakby z politowaniem . Postanowiłam podejść i zagadać . Ja : Witaj . Rzucił mi posępne spojrzenie . Aidan : Cześć . Ja : Jestem Astrid . Aidan : Miło poznać , jestem Aidan . Wstał , uśmiechną się i podał mi rękę . Wydawał się być miły . Aidan: A ci to kto ? Ja : A to są Sączysmark , Mieczyk , Szpadka i Śledzik . Aidan kiwną głową w ich stronę . Aidan : Astrid ... ładne imię , przelecimy się ? Ja : Mam chłopaka . Aidan : Nie , nie oto mi chodzi , heh pytałem czy polatamy sobie razem . No wiesz mógłbym cię nauczyć czegoś o smokach . Ja : No nie wiem ... Aidan : No weź , wspólny lot to nie zdrada . Ja : No dobra . Aidan : Kiedy masz czas ? Ja : Zawsze . Aidan : To świetnie , dam ci znać bo nie wiem co i kiedy Urlichowi do tego łba wpadnie . Nie mogłam się powstrzymać od śmiechu , widziałam , że Mieczyk ze Szpadką już się śmieją , więc też się roześmiałam . Ja : Ależ wy się lubicie ... Aidan : Ha , to prawda . Urlich jest z nas najstarszy , opiekuje się nami jakby był naszym ojcem , czasem mnie to denerwuje , ale zawsze sobie nawzajem pomagamy . Ja : No tak jest w rodzeństwie , sama nie mam siostry ani brata . Aidan : Ha ! To masz szczęście . Maruos trącił go lekko głową . Aidan : Papciu przecież żartuję . Bawiło mnie to , że zwraca się do Maruosa ,,papcio,,. Ja : Dlaczego mówisz do Maruosa papcio ? Aidan : No bo to mój tata , proste , reszta mówi do niego ,,ojcze,, oni są sztywni jak ich miecze . Ja: Mogę o coś spytać ? Aidan : Jasne , wal śmiało . Ja : Dlaczego Urlich nosi chustę ? Dla ozdoby ? Aidan : Nie , jak zapewne zauważyłaś mamy gładką , jasną skórę , ale buźka Urlicha jest oszpecona na dole , bardzo oszpecona . Ja: Co mu się stało ? Aidan : Wdał się w niebezpieczną walkę. Postanowiłam już go nie wypytywać , reszta podeszła i zaczęliśmy gadać . Czkawka : Czułem się nieswojo w ich towarzystwie . Weszliśmy do mojego domu , tam czekali już mama , tata i nasze smoki . Przywitali się , ale gdy zobaczyli mamę to jakby coś im się stało i mama i oni najpierw się zdziwili , a potem bardzo ucieszyli . Urlich : Valka . mama: Dzieci ? Co wy tutaj robicie ?! Witajcie ! Pobiegli i uściskali się . mama : Uli , jak ty wyrosłeś . Vanessa : On zawsze lubiał jeść . mama : Hahaha Vani , a ty dalej czytasz te swoje książki . Orlando : Całe dnie nad nimi ślęczy . mama : Ori , a ty nadal piszeż wiersze ? Nadja : Srobie je na okrągło , całą torbę ma nimi zawaloną . mama: Nadja , jak ty wypiękniałaś . Chłopcy dalej się o ciebie biją ? Vanessa : Tak , ale potem i tak dostawali w zęby od Urlicha . mama: Hahaha . Ale się za wami stęskniłam ! Urlich : O tak , my za tobą również . Razem z tatą przyglądaliśmy się temu , nierozumiejąc nic a nic . Wkońcu tata wstał . tata : Valka , możesz mi wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje ? Kim oni są ? mama: O tak , naturalnie . To są Urlich , Vanessa , Orlando , Nadja i ..... zaraz , a gdzie jest Aidan ? Znów przywiązaliście go do drzewa haha ? Urlich : Nie , nie tym razem . Został w Akademii z ojcem . mama : Z kim ? Vanessa : Valka , później ci opowiemy , jesteśmy zmęczeni , bardzo długo tutaj lecieliśmy . mama : Naturalnie , no pewnie dzieci siadajcie . A ile wy wogóle macie lat , już zapomniałam . Urlich : Ja 33 , Vanessa 26 , Orlando 23 , Nadja 21 , a Aidan 20 . mama : Acha . Ja : Mamo , skąd wy się znacie ? mama : Już mówię . Kiedy porwały mnie smoki , trafiłam do Smoczego Sanktuarium , tydzień później spodkałam ich . 5 sierotek błąkało się po lesie . Przygarnęłam je , i wychowywałam , wiele umieli , już od począdku , szczególnie jeśli chodzi o smoki . 10 lat później mósieli odlecieć , a ja zostałam sama . Potem ty Czkawka mnie odnalazłeś , i Sanktuarium zostało zniszczone . Urlich : Jak to zniszczone ? mama : Długo by opowiadać . Siadajcie . Czkawka skocz po Aidana , nie będzie tak marzł . Ciąg dalszy jutro papa . No jasne , czarna robota to zawsze dla mnie . Zrobię to jednak bo chce się o nich czegoś dowiedzieć . Ja : Szczerbatek , chodź idziemy . Razem ze Szczerbatkiem poszliśmy po Aidana . Doszliśmy do Akademii . Okazało się , że wszyscy razem z nim siedzą tam i się śmieją . Ja : Nie chcę przeszkadzać , ale wołają cię Aidan . Maruosie ty też chodź , jeśli chcesz . Aidan : Wybaczcie , rodzeństwo się za mną stenskniło . Do jutra . Mieczyk : Cześć Aidan . Poszliśmy do mojego domu . Kiedy weszliśmy do środka tamci już siedzieli przy stole i jedli . Aidan też , kied zobaczył się z mamą ucieszył się jak inni . Aidan : Mama ! Yyy.. znaczy się Valka ! mama : Cześć Adi , ale cię dawno nie widziałam , możesz do mnie mówić mama . Padli sobie w ramiona . Zastanawiało mnie , dlaczego Aidan mówi do mojej mamy ,,mama,, . Usiedliśmy do stołu . Orlando siedział koło mnie , postanowiłem się go oto zapytać . Ja : Orlando , dlaczego Aidan mówi do mojej mamy ,,mama,, ? Orlando : Bo był z nas najmłodszy i najbardziej się do niej przywiązał hehe , kiedy dorósł nadal ciągle mówił do niej ,,mamo,, . Ja : Acha , dobra . Zaczęliśmy jeść , Maruos , też zasiadł przy stole i tak samo jak my używał do tego sztućcy , nie siedział co prawda na krześle bo był za duży . Urlich : Valka opowiedz nam kto , jak i kiedy zniszczył Sanktuarium . Valka : Dobrze , no więc to było tydzień temu , szaleniec imieniem Drago na nas napadł , chciał zniszczyć Berk , tę wyspę . Zabił Oszołomostracha . Maruos : Co ? - powiedział w myślach . Valka : Niestety , ale później Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem mu dokopali . Drago miał wiele smoków po swojej stronie , miał nawet własnego Oszołomostracha . Maruos : Niedobrze , kiedy smoki walczą ze smokami . Co się z nimi stało ? Valka : Większość potem uwolniliśmy i żyją tu razem z nami , ale wiele zginęło podczas bitwy o Sanktuarium , wtedy zginą też nasz Oszołomostrach . Drago następnie wyprawił się na Berk , zabrał nam wszystkie smoki , naszczęście zostały nam pisklęta . Dosiedliśmy ich i podążyliśmy na Berk . Tam Czkawka odhipnotyzował Szczerbatka - Maruos spojrzał na mnie chyba z uznaniem - i zranili poważnie Oszołomostracha , odpadł mu róg , pociągną za sobą do morza Drago . Oto cała opowieść . Urlich: Szkoda , że nas tam wtedy nie było . Pokazałbym temu Drago . mama : Tak , zpewnością Uli . Urlich : Dobra , Vanessa wołaj smoki . Vanessa wstała i wyszła na dwór , tuż za próg domu . Po chwili pojawiło się 5 smoków . mama : Vania zaprowadź je do tego dużego pokoju obok . Vanessa : Dobrze . Chodźcie . 5 smoków poszło za Vanessą , widziałem je , na samym przodzie szedł wielki Wandersmok , zanim Szeptozgon , który był fioletowoczarny , później duży , szary Koszmar Ponocnik , Śmiertnik Zębacz o maści fioletowonebieskiej , a na końcu jakiś dziwny smok , jakiego nigdy nie widziałem , przypominał mi Szczerbatka , był jednak trochę mniejszy , biały z czarnymi wzorami po bokach , miał mniejszą głowę , trochę dłuższy ogon i większe skrzydła . Ja : A co to za smok ? Wskazałem na niego palcem . Aidan : To Numa , mój smok , ma 14 lat . Ja : Jaki gatunek ? Aidan : Nie mam pojęcia .Papcio nie chce mi powiedzieć . Numa zobaczył Szczerbatka , a Szczerbatek jego , podeszli do siebie , Numa polizał go w ucho , Szczerbatek pokazał coś w rodzaju uśmiechu . Zaczęli się gonić po salonie , oczywiście ostrożnie . Ja : No chyba się zaprzyjaźnili . Aidan : Są podobni . Urlich : Dobra , ojcze powiesz nam jaki był cel tej wędrówki ? Maruos zaczął mówić w myślach , chyba do wszystkich , bo i ja go słyszałem . Maruos : Więc słyszałem o Drago , w Valhalli było o nim głośno , strasznie wkurzył Odyna tym swoim szaleństwem . Postanowiłem tutaj polecieć . Jednak to nie był mój jedyny powód . Drago ma brata , starszego , razem uknuli spisek . Drago miał zająć Berk i wszystkie wyspy i zjednać sobie tyle smoków ile się da . Jego brat Morgo miał odlaleść relikt , który ukryłem w tej okolicy kilka tysięcy lat temu .Serce mojej żony Arxeni . Dawno już nie żyje . Serce to jest jakby czymś co utrzymuje więź , taką sieć między wszystkimi smokami . Morgo miał przejąć to serce dla siebie i Draga , razem mieli się zemścić na smokach za zabicie ich rodziny . Drago zginą , ale Morgo wciąż żyje , a jego gniew jest teraz jeszcze większy . Jeśli odnajdzie serce Arkseni to wszystkie smoki postradają zmysły . Aidan : Znaczy papciu musimy znaleść pikawke mamci ? Maruos : Dokładnie . I zanim zrobi to Morgo Krwawdoń . Aidan : Heh jakie głupie nazwisko . Maruos : Nie lekceważ go synu . Zdziwiło mnie , że Aidan również potrafi rozmawiać w myślach . tata : Zaraz , dlaczego wszyscy milczycie . Tata chyba nie słyszał naszych myśli . Ja : Tata nie przeszkadzaj . tata: W czym ? W milczeniu . Urlich : Zaraz wodzowi wszystko opowiemy . Maruos : Spróbujcie , Czkawka , ty i łoda Valka również umiecie posługiwać się telepatią . Skupcie się . Mama zamknęła oczy , ja zrobiłem to samo . Usłyszałem jej głos , chociaż nic nie mówiła . mama : Haha udało się ! Skupiłem się najbardziej jak umiałem . Ja : Słyszycie mnie ? Nadja : Słyszymy . Już wszyscy rozmawialiśmy w myślach . Jedynie tata siedział otępiały w bujanym fotelu przed kominkiem i palił fajkę , dziwnie się nam przyglądając , usłyszłem , jak mówi sam do siebie . tata : Dziwaki ... mama : No więc Maruosie , gdzie ukryłeś serce Arxeni ? Maruos : Nie pamiętam młoda Valko . To było dokładnie 5299 lat temu . Przez noc postaram to sobie przypomnieć . Teraz idźmy odpocząć . mama : Racja . Czkawka zaprowadź gości do pokojów . Ja : Jasne mamo . Przestaliśmy rozmawiać w myślach , wstaliśmy od stołu i razem z Urlichem , Vanessą,Orlandem , Nadją i Aidanem poszedłem na górę . Wskazałem pierwszy pokój gościnny . Ja : Dobra , tu śpią dziewczyny . Vanessa : Dzięki Czkawka . Nadja : Dobranoc . Ja : Do jutra . Poszliśmy dalej , do kolejnego pokoju gościnnego . Ja : Dobra oto kolejny pokój . Urlich : Chodź Orlando . Orlando : Dobranoc Czkawka . Ja : Cześć . Poszedłem do swojego pokoju . Zapomniałem , że ze mną jest jescze Aidan . Aidan: A ja gdzie śpię ? Ja : Yyyy no cóż to był ostatni pokój. No nic będziesz spał w moim . Weszliśmy do mojego pokoju . Aidan : Czkawka ..yyy... ty masz jedno łóżko . Ja : Nic nie mów .... Aidan : No wiesz , nigdy nie spałem z chłopakiem . Ja : Mówiłem , żebyś nic nie mówił .... Aidan : Dobra , jakoś przeżyjemy . Do pokoju wpadli Szczerbatek z Numą , razem ułożyli się spać na podłodze , przy kominku . My z Aidanem również poszliśmy spać . Gość położył się i spał bez ruchu . Zupełnie jak nieboszczyk . cd może jeszcze dziś . Papa Astrid : Rano postanowiłam wybrać się do Czkawki . Wsiadłam na Wichurkę i nim się obejrzałam byłam na miejscu . Weszłam do domu , nawet nie zapukałam , ale Czkawka powiedział , że mogę wchodzić kiedy zechcę . Chciałam sobie z nim polatać . Weszłam więc do jego pokoju na górze . Widok był dosyć dziwny , otworzyłam drzwi do jego pokoju , zobaczyłam , że Czkawka śpi razem z Aidanem . Ja : Ekhem , ekhem . Czkawka poderwał się na łóżku , budząc przy tym Aidana . Czkawka : O Astrid , cześć . To nie tak jak myślisz . Aidan : Cześć Astrid - schował się pod koc - wchodź tu bo zmarzniesz , ziewnięciewykopiemy Czkawkę . Czkawka pokręcił głową , ja zachichotałam . Czkawka : Co cię tu sprowadza tak wcześnie . Ja : Wcześnie ? Dochodzi dwunasta ! Czkawka : Co ? Dwunasta ! Aidan : Hej , tej nocy wogóle niespaliśmy pamiętasz . Czkawka : Weź przestań się zgrywać . Czkawka wyszedł z łóżka , był w spodniach . Aidan : Kochanie nie zostawiaj mnie takiego samego . Czkawka : Aidan ... matko . Aidan : No co ? Chcę tylko powtórzyć noc skarbie . Posłał całusa w stronę Czkawki . Czkawka : Kompromitujesz mnie przed dziewczyną . Ja : Hahaha bo zacznę być zazdrosna . Czkawka : Nie słuchaj go . Aidan : Słuchaj mnie . Ja: Czkawka przyszłam z nadzieją , że wyciągnę cię na wspólny lot . Czkawka : Jasne skarbie . Aidan : Więc Czkawka to twój chłopak ziewnięcie. Czkawka : Chodźmy najpierw na śniadanie . Jestem głodny . Aidan : Śniadanie ?! Idę z wami ! Aidan wyskoczył z łóżka , też był w spodniach . Ubrał się i poszedł z nami na dół . Usłyszałam kawałek rozmowy Urlicha ze Stoickiem . Stoick : Więc pochodzicie z Valhalli ?! Urlich : Tam ojciec nas stworzył . Stoick : Jesteście bogami ?! Urlich : Nie , nie .... jesteśmy czymś w rodzaju valkirii , nie wiem dokładnie czym . Stoick : Widzieliście Odyna ? Urlich : Odyn ...hmm żadko tam przebywaliśmy , szczególnie Aidan się tam nódził , ale Odyna widzywaliśmy dosyć żadko . Aidan przeskoczył przez poręcz i staną obok Urlicha . Aidan : Straszna nuda .... wszyscy od wieków śpiewają , piją , jedzą , przygotowują się do ostatecznej bitwy ile można ?! Przez pewien czas to jest nawet fajne , ale na dłuższą metę się nie da .... Urlich : Ha , młody sam tam byłeś niespełna 10 lat łącznie i to jeszcze wtedy , kiedy byłeś dzieckiem . Aidan : No i co z tego ? Ja wolę otwrty świat , a nie zamokowe mury Valhalli . Stoick : Dobra panie Urlich , pogadamy jeszcze później , ale teraz chodźmy coś zjeść . Czkawka : Astrid zostaniesz na śniadanie ? Valka wyłoniła się zza drzwi do kuchni . Valka : Właśnie Astrid zostań . Zgodziłam się , co innego mogłam zrobić . Być częścią TAK oryginalnej rodziny to sama przyjemność .Usiedliśmy do stołu . Wtedy z góry przyszedł Orlando i zawołał . Orlando : Mam !!! To będzie ,,Ballada o kwiecie róży ,, ! Urlich złapał się za głowę . Stoick : Co takiego ?! Orlando : Mój nowy poemat ! Urlich : Całą noc coś naprzemian mamrotał , lub pisał , całą noc .... Orlando : Zamilcz mój bracie troglodyto ... Urlich : Poetowanie to nie zajęcie dla prawdziwych mężczyzn . Orlando : Jak już coś to poezja . Urlich : Wszysko jedno ... Orlando : Nie słuchajcie go we Valhalli ciągle wygłasza się poematy i wiersze o dawnych wojownikach . Urlich : Taa , a nikt tego nie słucha bo wojownicy się .... Orlando : Bo wojownicy to banda ... Urlich się na niego groźnie popatrzył . Orlando : Yyy wojowników i wolą pić , jeść i walczyć . Valka : No już siadajcie dzieci . Wtedy z góry zbiegły Vanessa i Nadja . Vanessa : Dzień dobry . Valka : Witaj Vania . Nadja : Cześć wszystkim . I się uśmiechnęła . Urlich ściągną swoją chustę . Matko , ten widok mnie przeraził . Aidan faktycznie mówił prawdę , twarz Urlicha w policzkach była dziórawa , brakowało mu wielu zębów i górnej wargi . Skóra była żółtawa , sucha i szorstka . Valka kiedy to zobaczyła poderwała się , Stoick też się wzdrygną . Valka : Uli co ci się stało ?! Stoick : Właśnie ! Twoja twarz !.... Urlich : Aaa to , no cóż spodkanie z Szeptozgonem , kiedy miałem 10 lat . Właściwie to było ich kilka ... Vanessa : Właściwie to było ich całe stado ! Gdyby nie ojciec to by było już po tobie ! Maruos przywlókł się pod stół . Wszyscy się na niego popatrzyli z wyjątkiem mnie i wodza . Po chwili zupełnej ciszy zapytałam szeptem . Ja : Co się dzieje ? Stoick : To dzi-wa-ki. Oni już tak mają gapią się na tego smoka i gapią i ... Czkawka : Tata , nie przeszkadzaj . Pół godziny istnej ciszy . Aidan : Dobra , papcio mówi , że sobie mniej więcej przypomniał gdzie zakopał pikawkę mamci i żebyśmy wszyscy przyszli po południu do salonu to nam wszystko wyjaśni . Ja : Gdzie zakopał co ?! Czkawka : Opowiem ci to potem . Zjedliśmy śniadanie , Orlando nam oznajmił , że ,,wygłosi swój poemat ,,. Urlich : To ja pójdę zapalić . Wyszedł . Orlando : No , wszyscy co nie doceniają sztuki opóścili to pomieszczenie . Aidan też wyciągną fajkę , ale nie wychodził . Aidan : Teraz się przygotujcie na nudeeee . Orlando : Zamilcz bracie . Zaczą recytować z kartki , całość mi się podobała chociaż nie rozumiałam wielu słów . Aidan ziewną . Nadja : Mi się podobało . Valka : Adi , nie jesteś zamłody żeby palić . Aidan : Mamo mam 20 lat . Vanessa : A kurzy odkąd skończył 15 . Stoick : Orlando jak to się nazywa ? Orlando : Co ? Stoick : No to co ty przed chwilą mówiłeś . Orlando : To jest POEZJA . Oświdaczył dumnie . Stoick : To jest dobre , chodź synu , nauczysz mnie tego . Omal co tam nie wybuchłam śmiechem . Na twarzy Orlanda pojawił się dumny uśmiech , Stoick wziął go pod ramię i poszli gdzieś do pokoju obok .Czkawka zrobił głupi wyraz twarzy . Czkawka : Że co ? To teraz tata do Orlanda mówi ,,synu,, ? Aidan poklepał go po ramieniu . Aidan : Haha , no Czkawka to chyba teraz jesteśmy braćmi hehehe ..... Czkawka : Że co ?! Mama powiedz coś ! Valka : No co ? Nie cieszysz się Czkawka ? Roześmialiśmy się , a Czkawuś tylko głupio patrzył się na nas . Potem wyszliśmy , Aidan zawołał Nume i poszedł z nami . Wyszliśmy w trójkę z domu , Aidan położył się plecami na trawniku , Numa obok niego i lizał go po boku twarzy . Aidan : Aż tak jestem brudny ? A może ty jesteś głodny ? Klepną go w paszczę . Zaczą coś chyba opowiadać , chyba jakieś bajki . Phe smokowi , bajki . Ja : No to jak Czkawuś , lecimy ? Czkawka : Szczerbatek przestał się na chwilę bawić z Numą , więc chyba możemy lecieć . Zawołał Szczerbatka , a ja Wichurkę i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze . Razem lataliśmy nad całą wyspą . Wkońcu wylądowaliśmy na małej polance obok lasu . Ja : Jak się spało z Aidanem ? Czkawka : O matko , gość mnie przerażał , spał nieruchomo , jak by był trupem . Ja : Ha ! Żeby mój chłopak zdradzał mnie z innym chłopakiem .... Oczywiście nie mówiłam tgo na poważnie , ale wiedziałam że Czkawka jest naiwny . Czkawka : No proszę cię ! Chyba mu nie wierzysz . Ja : No nie wiem , nie wiem .... Czkawka : Wsumie dobrze -chyba zwietrzył podstęp - nie wierci się , i nie CHRAPIE w przeciwięstwie do ciebie ! Zaśmiał się i klepną mnie w ramię . Ja : No wiesz ! Ja wcale nie chrapię ! Czkawka : Owszem chrapiesz i to głośno . To mnie już trochę zdenerwowało . Ja : Nie prawda . I ta twoja drewniana noga mnie kłuje ! Czkawka : O , tak chrapiesz , chrrrrrrrr, chrrrrrr , chrrrrrrr ! Kopnęłam go w nogę . Przewrócił się . Oboje się zaczęliśmy śmiać , podbiegł i pocałował mnie . Wróciliśmy do domu dopiero późnym popołudniem . Poszłam do Czkawki bo przecież Maruos mówił , żeby przyjść do salonu . Przechodziliśmy przez ogród , Aidan i Numa dalej leżeli na trawie . Aidan cały czas coś opowiadał . Czkawka : Ha , co za gość . Opowiada bajki smoku .... Zdecydowaliśmy się do niego podejść . Usiedliśmy naprzeciwko jego i Numy . Czkawka : Aidan , tak go nie wytresujesz . Aidan : Nie muszę go tresować . ziewnięcie Ja : Jak to ? Aidan usiadł , zamkną oczy , po krótkiej chwili pstrykną palcami , nagle Wichurka podbieła do mnie i oblizała mnie całą . Nie mogłam jej uspokoić . Aidan : Dobra , Wichurka już wystarczy . Wichurka natychmiast odskoczyła odemnie i uspokoiła się . Czkawka : Jak ty to zrobiłeś ? Ja : No właśnie , fe , jestem cała mokra ... Aidan : To proste , my mamy za zadanie chronić smoki , do tego papcio nas stworzył . Nie jesteśmy jednak jakimiś pachołkami , to smoki mają się nas słuchać , możemy wkraść się w ich umysł , narzucić im swoją wolę , jednak im smok mądżejszy i lepiej wytresowany tym trudniej jest to zrobić . Ja : A z Wichurką jak było , a wogóle to skąd wiesz jak się nazywa ? Czkawka : Astrid , może później ... Aidan : Nie , ja wszystko wyjaśnie . Z Wichurką poszło ..... łat ...., nie co ja gadam , było cholernie ciężko , o tak ciężko , a co do imienia to sama mi powiedziała . Czkawka : Zaraz , powiedz mi dwie rzeczy , jak ty to robisz i czy umiesz gadać po smoczemu . Aidan : Czkawka , smoki to stworzenia dzikie i nieobliczalne , mają jednak swój rozum . Czkawka : Ale ty mówisz po smoczemu ! Aidan : He , to są ich myśli . Ja : A co Wichurka o mnie myśli ? Aidan : No więc , mówi , że cię bardzo lubi , jesteś jej najlepszą przyjaciółką . Myśli też , że masz tłuste włosy . Ja : Co ?! To nie możliwe , Wichurka by tak o mnie nie pomyślała ! Aidan : Dobra , dobra możesz mi nie wierzyć ..... Czkawka : Chodźmy teraz do salonu . Aidan : Numa , idź się pobaw ze Szczerbatkiem . Numa podskoczył i razem ze Szczerbatkiem gdzieś pobiegli , Aidan odpalił fajkę i powiedział , że zaraz do nas dołączy . Poszliśmy więc z Czkawką do salonu . cd jeszcze dziś . [ chyba] pa Stoick cały czas pisał coś z Orlandem w małym pokoju obok , prawie wzyscy siedzieli w salonie . Nagle do domu wpadli Aidan z Numą , Aidan jadł jabłko , złapał Czkawkę mocno za tyłek . Aidan : No co tam Czkawka ?! Hahahaha... Czkawka : Nie rób tego nigdy więcej . Aidan chwycił kubek miodu i kręcąc tyłkiem poszedł do salonu . Ja : Haa , może między wami na serio coś jest . Czkawka : Proszę cię , Astrid , ten gość jest nie normalny ...... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania